Un soir
by kittyarra
Summary: Byakuya en a marre et part sans laisser de trasses. petit delire Shonen Aî Bya X ?


Dans les bureaux de la sixième division, Renji, Ishigo et Rukia se disputaient joyeusement comme à leur habitude

Disclamer : les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas….

Mot de l'auteur ; Cette histoire est juste un petit délire qui me trottait dans la tête, que j'avais envie de faire partager ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser de petits com's !

Enjoy !!!

Dans les bureaux de la sixième division, Renji, Ishigo et Rukia se disputaient joyeusement comme à leur habitude. Derrière une porte le Capitaine cassa son stylo et lança un regard noir à la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Avec son élégance naturelle, il se rendit dans le couloir, et se dirigeait vers le dojo d'entrainement, où se trouvait l'origine de tout le raffut. Il souleva un sourcil face à ce qu'il voyait. La sixième division au grand complet, au centre de la pièce se trouvait ; son fukutaïsho et le shinigami qui étaient face à face, prêt à dégainer leurs zanpakutos et sa petite sœur qui courrait partout et…prenait les paris ! Il comprenait, maintenant, comment elle faisait pour acheter tous ses gadgets à l'effigie de lapin, sans que son salaire en prenne un sérieux coup...

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, il envoya quelques pétales de cerisier au 'trio' qui se mit pratiquement au garde à vous et les autres étaient a genoux le front à terre.

« Nii-sa… »

« C'en est trop ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre comportement ! » articula le noble, d'une voix qui transpirait la lassitude, coupant la parole à sa sœur.

Il prit la sortie sous le regard surpris de tous. Rukia sorti dans l'espoir de rattraper son frère mais il avait déjà disparut.

oOo

Ryuken sorti de l'hôpital où son fils était en convalescence, depuis son retour du Hueco Mundo. Il entra dans sa voiture et fît le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il repensait au retour de son fils. Il avait fait l'effort, de suivre Isshin au magasin d'Urahara, plus précisément dans la cave, et attendit avec eux, toute l'angoisse qui peut il y avoir au monde bien incrustés dans leurs entrailles. Etre père n'était pas une chose aisée et encore moins pour des personnes de leur rang. Le temps se fît long, très long voire trop long pour les inquiets. Finalement un passage s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans le monde des humains, les jeunes adolescents.

«Mon bébé » laissa échapper le Quincy, quand il vit son fils assez amocher, qui était appuyé sur Chado.

Il se rua vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Uryu ne comprenait pas trop l'attitude de son père, mais pour une fois, il laissa faire. Ryuken sentit que sa voiture dérapait quelque peu. En tout bon conducteur, il maitrisa le véhicule et se gara sur le bas-côté. Il sorti en claquant la porte, il fît le tour de la voiture et remarqua que son pneu avait éclaté. Heureusement qu'il roulait lentement, sinon, les conséquences de cet incident aurait pu être dramatique. Il s'appuya sur le capot de sa voiture, prit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il tira une petite bouffée quand une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur lui.

« C'est pas mon jour ! » maugréa-t-il.

Il se décolla du capot pour se mettre au sec dans sa voiture, quand son regard fût attiré par quelque chose. Enfin c'était plutôt quelqu'un. Le Quincy s'avança, il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et s'arrêta même de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il venait de voir la plus belle chose que la vie pouvait avoir, après son fils, cela va de soit.

Les gouttes d'eau tombaient toujours aussi nombreuses mais avec moins de force, les rayons de lune transperçaient quelques secondes les nuages. Le père d'Uryu ravala sa salive. Devant lui se tenait un homme plutôt grand, qui se tenait debout les bras écartés, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. La lumière de la lune et la pluie donnait quelque chose de magnifique à l'homme. Ryuken pensait qu'il rêvait. Mais le crissement de pneu lui prouvait le contraire. Prit d'une impulsion, il s'élança, toucha l'homme. Puis ce fut le trou noir, jusqu'à l'impact.

Le Quincy ouvrit les yeux et s'accrocha à un regard d'encre.

« Tout va bien ??? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai un peu de mal à respirer. Vous m'écrasez » répondit l'inconnu.

Ryuken se leva et aida l'homme à se relever. La voiture redémarra en trombe et le conducteur hurlait quelques injures aux piétons.

« Vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve l'hôtel, s'il vous plait ? » demanda l'homme de la pluie

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de vous emmener à l'hôpital, pour vous examiner »

« Pourquoi faire ?? Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Et puis pour qui vous vous prenez, pour un médecin ? » demanda-t-il d'une tirade, perdant patience.

Le Quincy rit de bon cœur, quelque chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. L'inconnu lui lança un regard furibond, ne comprennent pas l'accès d'hilarité de son 'sauveur.

« C'est exactement ça, je suis médecin. »

L'homme de la pluie souleva ses épaules. Avant de capituler.

« Je vous suis. »

Après avoir changé de pneu, l'archer et l'inconnu se rendirent à l'hôpital.

oOo

Rukia avait cherché son frère partout sans le trouvé. Elle s'accroupi et se tien la tête dans les mains.

«Où es-tu Nii-sama ??? » se demanda-t-elle.

Sans crier gare de grosse larmes roulaient sur se joues. Elle senti un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et s'écrasa sur un torse puissant.

« T'en fais pas, il va revenir » dit une voix que la jeune fille connaissait très bien.

« Renji… »

Car c'était bien lui qui consolait la shinigami.

« Sèche tes larmes, tu sais bien que je ne le supporte pas et puis si Taïsho te vois dans cet état, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Il va revenir, je te le promets ! Allez, on va faire tout se que Kuchiki-sama fait d'habitude comme ça quand il arrivera à la sixième division, il ne sera plus en colère ni de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il y aurait du travail en retard. »

« D'accord ! Mais prête moi ton épaule encore un peu… »

oOo

Les examens de l'inconnu étaient revenus, il n'avait absolument rien de graves, juste quelques ecchymoses sans gravité. Mais, le médecin trouvait absolument dommage que cette peau si blanche garderait pendant quelques jours des marques bleues. Il était au téléphone, tandis que l'homme de la pluie se rhabillait. Quelques instants plus tard, il le rejoignit.

« Tous les hôtels de la ville sont complets » annonça le médecin.

oOo

Byakuya se sentait bien, l'eau chaude de la douche lui déliait les muscle, sa colère de la journée s'emblait s'apaiser. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être exagérer. Son cœur se serra, sa petite sœur devait être morte d'inquiétude. Mais, il se rassura, son fukutaïsho, serait pour elle. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, Renji avait su gagner toute la confiance du noble. Le noble savait que le tatoué avait les épaules assez solides pour protéger sa sœur et s'occuper de la division. Le capitaine prit la bouteille de shampoing et en respira le parfum, il sentait bon. Il entreprit de se laver les cheveux. Il se savonna, se rinça et sortit de la douche. Après s'être sécher, il passa un pyjama et aussi un peignoir qui avaient été mis à sa disposition. Il se rendit ensuite au salon, un thé brulant trônait sur la table basse. Il en bu une gorgée et cela lui réchauffa le corps. Il se servi une autre tasse, puis il sortit, de sa poche, une brosse qu'il avait prit avec lui en sortant de la salle d'eau. Il la passa dans ses cheveux et elle resta coincée dedans. Byakuya était en train de se battre avec l'ustensile, qu'il n'entendit pas entrer une personne dans la pièce.

« Un petit coup de main ? »

Le noble se tourna et vit l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte qui portait des sacs de course. Il se rendit à la cuisine et déposa le tout avant de revenir dans le salon.

« Ce serait aimable… » répondit le noble.

L'homme se plaça derrière Byakuya, il se retrouvait de cette manière assis sur le dossier du fauteuil et le noble entre ses jambes.

Le capitaine de la sixième division fût surprit par la douceur, avec laquelle l'homme s'occupait de sa tignasse. Au grès de mouvements de brosses Byakuya fermait les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il repensa à son arrivée sur terre, cela avait prit sur un coup de tête, il avait été demandé une perm à Yamamoto et il avait accepté sans demander le moindre détail du pourquoi et du comment. Il se rendit au manoir, lâcha ses cheveux, se changea et partit pour le monde des humains sans plus attendre. Une fois arrivé, il pu enfin respirer et toute, ou presque, la tension accumulée s'était envolée. Il se promenait au gré du vent, sans but particulier. C'est alors que la pluie s'était abattue sur lui. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas profité de la pluie. Au lieu de se presser pour trouver un quelconque abri, il resta planté là, à savourer les sensations qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il senti qu'on le percutait.

« Hum » gémis le noble en penchant la tête en arrière.

Ensuite il avait ouvert les yeux pour plonger dans un gris profond, il en avait le souffle coupé. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était du au regard de l'homme ou du fait qu'il lui coupait la respiration. C'était peut-être les deux choses à la fois. Ils avaient été ensuite à l'hôpital, puis maque de place dans les hôtels de la ville. Le médecin l'avait ramené chez lui. Cela faisait combien de temps que personne ne lui avait caressé les cheveux. Byakuya n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Il voulait laisser tomber son titre de noblesse, sa fonction de Taïsho et de shinigami. Il voulait juste être, Byakuya Kuchiki l'homme, au moins pour cette nuit.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et détailla l'homme qui lui démêlait patiemment les cheveux. Il avait une magnifique couleur d'yeux, son visage était doux et volontaire, ses cheveux gris clairs avaient l'air soyeux. Le capitaine remarqua qu'il avait enlevé sa veste et cravate. Il avait même déboutonné les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant apercevoir un torse imberbe, finement musclé. Le petit carré de peau semblait d'une douceur extrême.

Byakuya leva la main et attrapa celle de son vis-à-vis qui tenait la brosse le forçant à arrêter.

Le capitaine se tourna et regarda droit dans les yeux son sauveur. Sans plus attendre il s'empara de ses lèvres avec les siennes avec envie. L'autre surpris tomba à la renverse. Byakuya, l'avait suivit dans sa chute. Il rit de la situation. Ce fût au tour du médecin de s'emparer des lèvres qui l'avaient nargué toute la soirée. Ils se relevaient avec difficultés aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher les lèvres de l'autres. Le peignoir du noble tomba. La chemise du médecin aussi…Des caresses sensuelles remplaçaient les vêtements. Ils s'effondraient sur le lit, et continuaient tendrement ce qu'ils avaient commencer.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Uryu sorti enfin de l'hôpital, prit un taxi et se rendit chez lui. Quand, il passa la porte, il fut surpris de voir la sortie de bain de son père en plein milieu du salon, un peu plus loin, sa chemise, le haut de son pyjama, deux paires de chaussettes. Se demandant avec qui son père avait pu bien passer la nuit. Il passa sa tête dans la chambre de son père. Le choc qu'il reçu le fît tombé à l'intérieur la chambre. Le raffut causé par la chute réveilla les deux hommes en sursaut.

« Uryu ?? Que fais-tu là ? » demanda son père en se frottant les yeux.

Byakuya lui était tétanisé.

« Bonjour père ! Bonjour Kuchiki-san ! Je rentre à la maison » répondit simplement son fils.

Un froid s'installa dans la chambre.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner » lança l'adolescent. Sentant que les adultes avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls.

La porte fût à peine fermée qu'il entendit.

« T'es un enfoiré de Quincy ? »

« T'es un putain de Shinigami ? »

oOo

End ????


End file.
